BROKEN
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: A short story about Baby


**A/N: This is a short story about the only home the guys knew growing up, the Impala. Hope you enjoy. Always love to hear from you, please review. NC**

* * *

Dean trudged by the wrecked vehicles until he saw her and stopped. His gaze roamed over her body as he took in every curve of her use to be sleek body. He stepped closer and frowned as he surveyed the dents, scratches and crushed metal that was his Baby. This wasn't the first time he had had to rebuild her over the years and probably wouldn't be the last.

The early morning was cool as he stripped off his outer shirt and tossed it aside before turning back to her and gently laid a hand on her cool metal skin. He let his hand trail over her hood and down her side as he walked around her accessing the damage and deciding the best place to start. It was like he could feel every pain that she did deep down in his soul. She seemed to be speaking to him, letting him know she would be ok, she knew he would fix her. He opened the tool box and switched on the radio sitting near by, letting the music fill the air around him.

"Awe Baby, I'm so sorry this happened, but you saved our asses once again. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he whispered to her with respect and reverence. "We've done this dance before so don't worry, I'll make you like new again. You'll be back on the road in no time."

 **spn**

Most people thought of their vehicle as just a piece of metal with an engine that got them from point A to point B, nothing more. That wasn't the case with this car. She had been bought by the brother's father after he got out of the service. The Impala became the family car when he married his true love and they started a family. She brought each brother home from the hospital after they were born. The brothers had grown up in the Impala after their mother died and it was the only home they really knew. They had traveled the country in the Impala with their Dad. She had protected them, she kept the warm, she gave them a safe haven and she was the only constant in their lives. She had been given to the oldest son on his sixteenth birthday and he treated her like a queen. He called her Baby and cherished her; taking good care of her, keeping her tuned, cleaned and shining. She was a classic among cars. She had been with the guys through the good times and bad. She had rushed them to the hospital when one brother was injured too bad to be patched up by the other. She was their transportation when they had a case and their get away if things went south. She had seen them at their worse, bloody, broken and even dying. She had seen the love and devotion the brothers had for each other.

 **spn**

As the day worn on and the sun trekked across the sky, Dean continued to pound and pry and push out the dents and remove damaged parts. Sweat dripped down his face and rolled down his back as he strained to loosen a bolt, his muscles going ridged as he pulled on the breaker bar. With one final grunt and one last hard pull; the bolt finally gave way. He lay there panting for a moment before moving on to the next.

Time passed but he didn't notice. All that he could concentrate on was putting his Baby back together again and getting her on the road. He could almost feel the breeze on his face and the music blaring from the speakers as she ate up the back roads, speeding to no where special, just being free, allowed to fly. He pictured those nights they lounged on her hood; drinking a beer and watching the hundreds of stars trace their way across the ebony night sky. A show like that was priceless.

 **spn**

He didn't sense the presence that stopped nearby for a moment taking in the scene before moving closer to his brother. Dean stiffened and tightened his hold on the breaker bar when something cold touched his arm. He relaxed, nodded and accepted the offering being held out to him by his younger brother. The beer was ice cold in his hand. He sat up and took a long swallow of the cold, slightly bitter liquid. A slight shiver ran down his back as the coldness hit his stomach. He ran the bottle across his forehead letting the moisture run down his face and mingle with the sweat trying to cool his hot skin. He grabbed a clean rag and wiped the sweat from his face and neck as he stretched getting the stiffness from his muscles.

Sam leaned against the side of the Impala and looked at the car and his brother. He knew how Dean felt about the Impala and hated to see her looking this way, but had no doubts that his brother would put her back together and she would be good as new. Dean was a master with cars, but she really took some bad hits this time. It was going to take a lot to get her running again. He looked at the broken back window and saw the green army man sticking in the ash tray where he had put it so many years ago. A soft smile crossed his lips as the memories played out in his mind. That was a time of innocence and not knowing about the things in the dark. It seemed like a lifetime ago for him and he sighed and sipped his beer.

Neither brother said a word, spoken communication not needed as they sipped their beers and listened to the music floating through the air. Dean sat in a seat and Sam leaned against the fender, each deep in their thoughts and memories about the Impala. Yes, the Impala was Dean's Baby, but no matter which brother drove her, she considered both her boys and her family. Baby may be an inanimate object to most people but she was a Winchester to the guys. She would always be a part of them until she was no longer drivable and she would never be forgotten by either brother. She had been a comfort to the younger when Dean died and went to hell. She got a rest when Sam sacrificed his life to put Lucifer back in the cage and Dean tried to have a normal life. She got put on the sideline when Leviathans impersonated the brothers, crossing the country in the same model of car, leaving blood and death in their wake, until the brothers killed them.

 **spn**

Draining the last of his beer, Dean sat the empty bottle aside and picked up a socket wrench to begin his labor again. He started to loosen the hoses and bolts holding the damaged radiator in place, checking other parts as he worked on getting it out.

"Don't worry Baby, you're gonna be just fine." Dean mumbled as he undid the bottom hose and patted the engine lovingly. "I'm gonna get ya running again and you'll be better than before."

Sam knew better than to ask if he needed help, he learned that a long time ago. He was smart with research, computers, lore, but he knew hardly anything about car engines and how to fix them. Dean had taught him some basics, but that was just not his thing like it was Dean's. That was fine with him, they each had their specialty and it worked out well for them. Sam picked up the empty and looked back at his brother as he worked on his Baby while talking to her before heading back to the house. He'd make some sandwiches, grab some waters and see if he could get his brother to stop long enough to eat. When Dean was this involved in a task, nothing else mattered and he forgot about the basic needs.

Dean knew fixing her up this time was going to take a while. He removed the last bolt holding the radiator in place and worked it from the engine bay. He grimaced when he saw the large hole in it and sat it aside adding a radiator to the mental list he was compiling of the parts needed for her. He was going to do some scavenging in the junk yard to see if Bobby had anything he could use. Most of the dents he could pull out or beat out, but she was gonna need a new paint job once he put her back together.

 **spn**

"How 'bout a break?" Sam asked holding a plate of sandwiches and bottles of water for him to see. "You haven't eaten all day."

"Thanks." he said wiping his hands and moving some tools so Sam could sit the plate on the tool box.

Dean turned a couple of crates over and sat them on either side of the tool box making a makeshift table for them. Sam sat on one side and placed the waters by the plate. He let Dean take the first sandwich and helped himself to another. They sat in silence looking at the broken Impala and ate their food.

"You gonna be able to fix her?" Sam asked between bites.

"Of course, my Baby's not done yet. She's got a few more good miles in her."

"Need help?" he asked taking a chance Dean might just say yes.

Dean chewed his bite of sandwich and took a swig of water before answering his brother.

"Yeah, you can help me take the bumper off." Dean told him deciding Sam needed to learn about his Baby.

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise by his answer, but happy too.

"You need to learn how to take care of her." he shrugged. "One day she'll be yours."

Sam glanced sideways at his brother and frowned slightly, not sure what he meant by that. Dean was being cryptic and didn't offer any further explanation as he got up and looked through the tools lying beside the car. He grabbed a couple of wrenches and handed one to his brother.

"Be careful with her, she likes a gentle touch." he cautioned his brother as he pointed to the bolts holding the bumper on that needed to come out.

"Got it." Sam said kneeling by the bumper and examining the bolt before adjusting his wrench to loosen it.

The brothers worked a few more hours on the Impala before calling it quits for the day. They covered her with a tarp and put away the tools. Sam headed for the house while Dean paused and looked back at her one more time.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." he spoke softly to her one last time before turning and following his brother to the house. He was already planning out the next day to optimize his time and get the most accomplished. He might even let his brother help again; he seemed to enjoy doing it today and wasn't that bad either.

 **spn**

It was nearly a month before Baby was back together, repainted and ready to crank. Dean got in the driver's seat and lovingly stroked the steering wheel before holding his breath and turning the key. The engine turned over but didn't start the first time, so he tried it again. With a growl and rumbling roar, the engine caught and came to life, settling into a steady purr as Dean exhaled and smiled happily.

"That's my girl." he praised her patting the dash. "Get it let's take her out." he called to his brother who was standing to the side out of the way.

Sam moved around the car and got in, settling into the passenger seat as Dean pulled out of the garage and slowly headed for the road. He turned onto the main road and picked up speed as he opened her up and let her fly.

"Oh yeah, Baby you're back." Dean cooed, a satisfied smile on his face as he listened to her talk to him.

Sam rolled the window down and closed his eyes letting the wind blow through his hair as they sped down the road. He cracked his eyes when rock music blared from the speakers and his brother began to sing along with it.

 **The End**


End file.
